The electric vehicles parked in the same park lot or the same residential community are referred to be in an aggregation. The aggregation of electric vehicles is managed as a whole to be charged. The charging power of each electric vehicle is controlled so that the electric vehicle is charged properly and at the same time does not influence the power grid much. For example, the charging power may be increased during the trough of the power grid and may be decreased during the peak of the power grid.